Przyrzeczona
by KellyGold
Summary: Co jeśli rodzina okłamywała cię przez wiele lat? Co jeśli sama nie możesz sobie wybrać partnera? Gdy ktoś został ci przyrzeczony nim się narodziłaś? Ona musi znieść wszystko w pokorze, nie może odmówić narzeczonemu,a rodzina nie może zniszczyć umowy, karą zawsze jest śmierć, a zabójcą kobieta o pustych oczodołach.
1. Prolog

Z niezadowoleniem spoglądał na umowę, którą krwią podpisywała jego małżonka. Clarie z rodu Black'ów była średniego wzrostu dziewiętnastoletnią dziewczyną o dużych, czekoladowych oczach, na jej dumnie wyprostowanych plecach brązowe, kręcone włosy wiły się niczym węże. Była w ciąży jednak on był przekonany, że nie zależało jej na dziecku, gdyby było inaczej nie zgodziłaby się oddać córki Jemu. Jego jasne, blond włosy były potargane po teleportacji,a błękitne oczy błyszczały złowieszczo. W chwili, gdy kobieta podała mu pióro poprzysiągł sobie, że jeśli On skrzywdzi jego córkę zabije Go nawet bez różdżki, dla niej zrobi to całkowicie po mugolsku.  
Gellert Grindelwald, mimo że powinien być w Nurmengardzie z czasem obszedł zabezpieczenia i mimo braku różdżki był z siebie dumny, miał kobietę, która spodziewała się dziecka, jego dziecka. Dziecka, które on kochał choć jeszcze się nie narodziło.  
-Gellercie.- Cichy syk dotarł do jego uszu. Mężczyzna potrząsnął jasną czupryną i rozciął lekko palec zanurzając czubek pióra we własnej krwi. Złożył na umowie schludny podpis i pstryknął w palce sprawiając, że wszystko zniknęło, przeniosło się do gabinetu właściciela syczącego głosu.  
-Jeśli ją skrzywdzisz wiedz, że odwdzięczę się z nawiązką- uprzedził lodowatym głosem. Zniknął, przeniósł się do Nurmengardu.  
-Wybacz mu, panie- poprosiła błagalnie kobieta padając na kolana przed wysoką postacią odzianą w czerń.  
-Wstań- syknął znów.- Skrzywdzisz dziecko- dodał beznamiętnie i odwróciwszy się na pięcie machnął na nią dłonią.- Zejdź mi z oczu i uprzedź Lucjusza, wkrótce zaczynamy.  
-Oczywiście, panie- odparła z szacunkiem i cicho wycofała się z pomieszczenia. Zaczęła żałować, że oddała mu swoje jeszcze nienarodzone dziecko, był potworem, mordercą. Nie chciała wiedzieć co może zrobić jej córeczce za nieposłuszeństwo. Szybko dotarła do salonu rezydencji, gdzie napotkała swoją siostrę i jej męża.  
-Lucjuszu, wkrótce zaczynamy- oznajmiła cicho. Usiadła na miękkiej sofie koło Narcyzy i pogłaskała delikatnie swój brzuch, uśmiechnęła się słabo czując lekkie kopnięcie.


	2. Rozdział1

Była w swoim domu. Stała samotnie na środku salonu, a krew rodziców kapała z jej dłoni, twarzy, nawet włosów. Łzy płynęły z jej dużych, czekoladowych oczu spadając na brudną, zakrwawioną podłogę oraz zmasakrowane ciała ukochanych rodziców. Nie miała zamiaru zetrzeć słonych kropli i tym samym pozbyć się krwi z kredowobiałych policzków, z resztą po co?Bezgłośnie powtarzała do siebie niewyraźne przekleństwa, ledwie poruszała zdrętwiałymi wargami, gdy zaczęli zbliżać się do niej Śmierciożercy. Dlaczego?- Pomyślała z ciężkim westchnieniem. Marzyła, by pojawił się tu sam Lord Voldemort, aby przed śmiercią mogła spojrzeć mu w twarz, by mogła zadać dręczące ją pytania. Gdy pojawił się przed nią ani drgnęła jedynie wbiła w niego beznamiętny wzrok, nie odczuwała strachu, już nie. Wzdrygnęła się jednak po chwili, położył kościste palce na jej zakrwawionym policzku, by zaraz uderzyć w twarz.  
-Co do...?- warknęła zdumiona i odskoczyła w tył. Wyczuła, że przynajmniej teraz nic jej nie grozi, czuła się przy nim dziwnie bezpiecznie i przez to nienawidziła go jeszcze bardziej. Nie dał dziewczynie uciec, chwycił ją za włosy i przyciągnął do siebie mocno, wbiła znużony wzrok w jego krwistoczerwone oczy.- Po co to?- wyszeptała łamiącym się od złości głosem. Nie odsuwała się już, zbyt mocno trzymał ją za włosy.  
-Nędzne charłaki nie zasługują na życie. Jesteś żałosna, a nie powinnaś, córko Gellerta Grindelwalda, który tak kretyńsko zgodził się siedzieć w Nurmengardzie. Właściwie nie powinienem się dziwić, niedaleko pada jabłko od jabłoni.- Po tym oświadczeniu oniemiała wpatrywała się w swojego wroga zaciskając pełne wargi i powstrzymując łzy, nie chciała więcej przy nim płakać. Mimo wszystko była tylko samotną, załamaną śmiercią opiekunów nastolatką. Jednak on, mimo że był jej wrogiem stał przed nią ze spokojem na twarzy oraz uspokajającą dłonią na jej ramieniu. Prychnęła cicho pod nosem jednak zaraz potem obraz się rozmazał, jaszczurowatą twarz Voldemorta zastąpiła ciemność, której poddała się całkowicie. Nim przestała wiedzieć co się wokół niej poczuła otaczające ją ramiona.

-Nie chcę tego podpisywać, Clarie- oznajmił donośnym głosem blond włosy mężczyzna.  
-To moja decyzja, Gellercie- odparła od razu kobieta, która zaskakująco przypominała Hermionie ją samą.  
-To także moje dziecko- warknął, jego oczy błysnęły złowrogo.  
Dziewczyna stała z boku widząc wszystko niczym w kinie, na filmie w 3D. Zaklęcie przeleciało nad jej głową, więc mimowolnie schyliła się lekko choć doskonale wiedziała, że jej nie trafi. Po dłuższym czasie, miejscami niezrozumiałej dla niej, kłótni obraz zaczął się rozmywać. Nim wszystko zniknęło zauważyła bystre oczy mężczyzny obserwujące ją z powagą.  
Tym razem na pierwszym planie widziała wysoką, ubraną w czarny płaszcz, postać, której twarz skrywał obszerny kaptur. Z tyłu natomiast stały trzy osoby, dwie z poprzedniej wizji oraz niska kobieta o bladej, podłużnej twarzy, srebrnych włosach, wąskich wargach i pustych oczodołach.  
-Czy przysięgasz chronić przyszłą małżonkę nawet za cenę własnego życia, za cenę życia wszystkich swych sług?- spytała przeszywającym głosem, który postawił włosy na karku nastolatki.- Być z nią bez względu na wszystko i wspierać w obranej przez nią drodze?  
-Przysięgam- odpowiedział, ukryty pod kapturem, mężczyzna, choć z niechęcią.Kobieta nie zwracając uwagi na ton głosu, którym wypowiedział ważne dla wszystkich słowa położyła jego kościstą, bladą dłoń na wypukłym brzuchu szatynki.  
-Przysięga zobowiązuje, podpiszcie kontrakt- oznajmiła głośno i rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Chwile później cały obraz, przeniosła się do kolejnego "miejsca".  
W kącie biblioteki, na ciemnozielonym fotelu, z symbolem Slytherinu siedziała blada postać odwrócona do niej tyłem. Gdy podniosła się i wzięła z jednej z półek książkę "Czarna magia- stworzenia" nastolatka ujrzała jej twarz i pobladła gwałtownie.  
-Voldemort- wyszeptała. Wiedząc, że niemożliwie jest by ją zauważył podeszła do niego i zajrzała przez jego ramię zaciekawiona lekturą, którą wybrał, mimo że tytuł powinien ją odrzucić.  
_"Zaskakujące? Istotnie._" głosił nagłówek, który wywołał jej zdziwienie.  
_"Aby stworzyć to czego pragniesz potrzebujesz ni mniej ni więcej niż szczerej, prawdziwej miłości. Demon wichru powstaje tylko z miłości, jeśli nie pokochasz nie stworzysz żadnego..." _gwałtownie zamknął książkę i poderwał się ze swojego miejsca. Przechadzał się po bibliotece nerwowym krokiem mrucząc coś pod nosem, a ona stała obserwując wszystko ze zdumieniem.  
-Zaklęcie czarnomagiczne, do którego potrzeba miłości?- zasyczał zatrzymując się.- Bujda!- Słysząc słowa mężczyzny roześmiała się w głos.


End file.
